


Do The Thing I Like

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Incest, Kinktober 2018 fic, M/M, Mild Degradation/Humiliation, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Twincest, bottom!nick, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Nick indulge in one of their favorite kinks





	Do The Thing I Like

**Author's Note:**

> Have some smut. For Kinktober. Because why not?

Lucifer smirked as he looked down at his twin brother, flicking the syringe full of lube. Nick whimpered and struggled in his bonds, thrusting his hips up.

“You’re always so eager, little brother,” he taunted as he stilled Nick’s hips with a firm hand. “You know I can’t lube up your pretty cock properly if you’re squirming like a fish on a hook.” 

Nick whined and slowly stilled, licking his lips and keeping his eyes trained on the syringe. 

“What’s your safeword, baby?” Lucifer asked in a low, soothing tone.

“Delaware,” Nick replied. 

“Your nonverbal?” 

Nick snapped his fingers thrice, and Lucifer nodded in approval. 

“Good,” Lucifer praised. “So good for me, baby brother. I’m going to slide the syringe in now.” 

Nick gave a nod of consent and let his head relax. He whined as Lucifer grasped his cock firmly and slowly inserted the syringe into his pisspipe. As always, it felt a little weird, a little uncomfortable, but Nick just breathed and concentrated on Lucifer’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock. 

“So good,” Lucifer murmured. “Beautiful, and all mine. Can you give me a color?” 

“Green,” Nick groaned, resisting the urge to move. He wasn’t about to tear his pisspipe while there was a syringe in it. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer murmured. “I’m going to lube you up now, are you ready?” 

Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. 

Lucifer pressed the plunger slowly, gently withdrawing the syringe as he proceeded to lube up the inside of his twin’s cock. 

“Ohhh,” Nick whined, biting his lower lip and curling his hands into fists. His toes curled as the cool lube filled him up and coated the interior of his dick so he could take the sound. He knew Lucifer was being oh so careful, and he once again thanked God- if he even existed- that he and Lucifer both had medical training. Maybe he should have Lucifer cath him one day. . . 

“All done with the lube,” Lucifer said cheerfully as he threw the syringe into the biohazard trashcan they had in their bedroom. (The fact that they had a biohazard trashcan in their bedroom should indicate how often Lucifer sounded Nick.) “How big of a sound do we want today, baby? How much do you want the burn?” 

Nick hummed in thought as he rocked his hips lightly. “How big was the one we used the last time?” he asked almost lazily.

Lucifer smiled at the tone Nick was using and held up the sound Nick requested. It was a thicker one, and they had only used it once. Nick had came so hard when Lucifer pulled it out of him so he could cum. 

Nick blinked at it and smiled before nodding. “Yeah. That,” he moaned. 

“What’s your color, baby?” Lucifer smiled, running a hand up and down Nick’s strong thigh. 

“Green, very green,” Nick hummed. 

“Good, so good, thank you,” Lucifer praised as he once again gripped Nick’s cock. He gave it a few pumps, grinning darkly before starting to slip the sound in. 

Nick cried out in pleasure, his back arching off the bed as Lucifer slowly let gravity do its work and slid down Nick’s urethra. The heavy weight of it inside of Nick made him dizzy and short of breath, Lucifer’s touch the only thing grounding him in reality. 

“Ready for this pretty little cock to be fucked?” Lucifer crooned. 

Nick nodded, breathless. “Yes, please,” he breathed. 

“Such a polite little cockslut,” Lucifer purred, the affection in his tone making the words seem useless. Nick’s cock jumped when Lucifer called him that, though and he whined. “What’s your color, Nick?” 

“Green,” Nick whimpered. 

“Good boy,” Lucifer murmured. He took up the sound again and slowly withdrew it, until only the tip of it remained inside of Nick. “No cumming until I say,” he reminded his twin before he began to slowly fuck Nick with the sound. 

It was going to be a long night for the two of them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
